Agent's Promise
by andshecryz
Summary: Optimus Prime x Oc -Human x Bot relationship-
1. Authority

**Disclaimer: Transformers character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi, (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy. c:**

**Optimus x Human Oc**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch1; Authority**

* * *

"Will you _stop_ doing that?!" Jack leant into his demanding request as if disturbed by what he was seeing. Every time his mother entered or exited the room, turned around, or simply spoke, they would all stare with furrowed brows as if enticed by the woman's mere presence. Even now as June Darby drove her older modeled car out of the hidden base they all watched her go with unidentifiable looks on their faceplates. He'd even caught Arcee's wandering optics glue to the woman who'd visit every few weeks or so. It was beginning to pose as some kind of emotional problem he found hard to handle, and everytime he'd observe all his Autobot friends with an unbreakable focus. They always stared...

..._especially_ Optimus.

"W-What?" Ratchet looked over to the human with a shockingly concerned expression at the boy's random outburst.

"All of you! Just s-stop-...stop staring!" He made swift hand gestures like a lunatic as he pointed obscurely in the direction his mother had last been seen. Jack was tired of being constantly grossed out when she came by...it was part of the reason he didn't want her coming so often in the first place.

"Jack what are you-"

"You all stare at my mom like she's some kind of supermodel or something! It's-...It's weird!" His tone escalated with every word while interrupting Arcee. It freaked him out and honestly, in the way a teenage boy would see it, the bots couldn't blame him.

"As odd as it may seem to you, Jack...there is a legitimate reason." Optimus spoke up with the densely stoic expression he so often wore. For a second the teen thought he saw a flicker of emotion cross the Cybertronian's face; causing him to take a step back and relieve his muscles of their strained aggression.

"Like...like what?" He was much calmer now, his tone less irritated and more curious than before.

"Jack, your mom reminds us of another human we've met in the past. That's all." Arcee spoke up with her optics giving a quick side glance to the Autobot leader; knowing he was somewhat sore on the topic.

"Wait...you know someone other than us and Agent Fowler?" Jack gestured to himself and implied Raf and Miko, seeing that both had yet to escape the confinements of school and detention.

"Correction: knew." The Prime narrowed his gaze as if disappointed before looking to the tunnel entrance as Bumblebee and Bulkhead swerved in, both with excited kids in their passenger seats; engrossed in metal music and video games.

"Well, what happened?"

"That's a story for another day, Jack." The motorcycle set her servos on her hip while watching Miko jump out of Bulk as vibrantly as usual, her hand motions mimicking the playing of a guitar. The femme would tell him later, but not in front of Optimus.

* * *

**Two Years Before**

* * *

"Don't fret over it, Optimus. I'm sure you'll hear from the Decepticons eventually." Daniella smiled rather solemnly in concern for the mech; his worries suffocating his mind as he pondered over what Megatron was planning. Earth was left unscathed for almost two years now, which was odd to say the least. If a plan so vast would take this much time for preparation, he wanted to be alert for when it came.

"If anything this should be a perfect opportunity to breath, maybe sit down for once?" He barely smiled at the reference to his incapability of relaxation. Yet the thought still plagued him consistently as if an illness or disease. Two whole years, and he had still found himself concerned whenever the topic came up.

"Perhaps you are correct, Agent Britts."

"Well Prime I believe that's the first time you've agreed with my ingenious."

"Oh of course!" Her cocky smile dropped off her lips as Ratchet scoffed the remark from the other side of the room; his attention focused on some little mechanism he'd been poking at for days.

"...and perhaps certain Medics need to mind their own business." Prime would have chuckled at her whispered joke had it been in his nature, but Daniella simply accepted his somewhat nonexistent smile as she usually did.

"With no activity whatsoever from the Deceptions you should have nothing to worry over anyways...the last movement was led by Starscream, and he's no where near as dangerous as Megatron." Her brown orbs rolled at the thought of the useless seeker she'd come into contact with only once. Incompetence and arrogance were two things she felt should never be mixed, and yet the Con was so much more combined with said characteristics.

"You are correct, but I still have certain concerns for this planet..."

"You shouldn't. It's not your planet." She touched the callous of her tiny index finger to the window of his chest plate as she stood on the balcony floor; barely able to reach the mech while leaning into the banisters.

"Agent-"

"Optimus...please listen to me for once. I know I'm not a Cybertronian doctor, although most of which are not too bright-..."

Ratchet scowled and let out a thick groan at the implied insult. Even if the woman was joking, her witty comments were still annoying as lubricants.

"-...But the amount of stress you're putting on your body can't be healthy. Human or not." The agent scratched her head awkwardly before smiling into the end of her observation.

"The amount of stress I place upon myself should not concern you, as you say that I should not be concerned over this planet." Daniella sighed as the palm of her hand gingerly met her forehead and left eye in a stinging face-palm. She glanced back up at Optimus with a look of amused disbelief while tapping her heeled foot as if impatient. He remained stoic.

"Seriously?"

"No he was joking..."

"Shut it Ratchet!" The woman glared daggers at the Medic's back as he waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder. She groaned and looked back to the Autobot leader once again; biting her lower lip in the process to hold back a smile. Ratchet amused her...and she loved their consistent banter.

"Touché, but not the point. As the current babysitter of you and your robot-groupies and designated liaison between you aliens and the U.S. government...I advise you to take a day off."

Optimus exchanged slightly confused glances with Ratchet before presenting the agent with his full attention. He gave Britts credit...she had attitude, will, confidence, and enough strength to pull off any needed action; physical or technological. If it wasn't in her belief she would say so...and he generally enjoyed her presence around the base.

"Actually that reminds me...I have another Agent to introduce to you later during the week."

"A new agent?" Cliffjumper drove swiftly through the entrance tunnel before transforming and jumping to his feet impressively. His tone seemed displeased, and his faceplate matched said emotion with a questionable expression.

"Not exactly...should anything happen to me he will be the one to take my place and act as the link between you and the government. No big deal."

"Well what's the worst that could happen?" Ratchet stepped up beside Optimus and Cliff warily, slightly concerned with the ongoing conversation.

"Easy...I could be kidnapped, killed, MIA, warranted or found suspicious for unlawful activities. Anything that could get me fired or end my duties." Daniella smiled with a defined shrug of her shoulders. The three mechs just blinked in response to her blatant tone of voice; she seemed so calm about it...so willing and understanding of any fate that could endanger her life.

"Should any of those effects compromise or take your life, we are to blame. You are under our full protection, Agent Britts." The Prime nodded into his promise seriously, countering her flippant tone with humorless emotions.

Daniella couldn't find an explanation to fit the fluttering ache in her abdomen. The pledge was one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever said to her, besides her fiancé's recent proposal. It showed feelings of both respect and care towards her less-than authoritative figure, two things she was never used to having.

"You know...sometimes I wonder how you all put up with me." She smiled as usual, straightening out her pencil skirt and making her way to the second-floor exit. Although the three were unsure of the meaning behind her comment, they shrugged it off anyway.

"I'll see you all tomorrow with news, tell Bulk, Arcee, and Bee I said goodbye." The woman waved her exit and straightened her rather expensive blouse as the doors slid shut. She wouldn't want to look shanty when meeting Agent Fowler later in the evening.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Agent William Fowler. He will be my replacement should any situation call for it." Daniella had seemed tense that evening. Her clothes were much more professional that the usual pencil skirt and blouse, and the thick black strings on her head were tied into a low bun rather than loose. She appeared uncomfortable in front of this man, almost worried.

"Pleasure." His tone was stiff and less amazed than the Bots would have originally presumed it to be. The darker complexion made Britts' seem almost white, and his toughly thickened voice suggested a firm form of authority. Bulkhead noted that the man needed a much longer tie, causing Cliffjumper to snicker slightly and receive a harsh elbow-nudge from Acree.

"I would hope that you treat him with the same respect you have granted me for the past three years." Daniella smiled to hide her pained expression before turning to Agent Fowler with a content appeal. It had only been about two solar cycles since she'd told them of his existence...and now it was easily seen that three of the six bots were displeased. She walked back into the elevator with said man and disappeared within seconds.

"So these...Autobots, you said?"

"Yes."

"So these 'Autobots' are supposed to protect us from other Autobots?"

"No, Decepticons. It's a good guy versus bad guy kind of thing. The Decepticons haven't been active for over two years, so there should be nothing to worry about as of now."

"Don't you have any...concerns...over this? I mean we're trusting alien robots to protect our planet from other alien robots. See the irony?"

"No, no I don't." She crossed her arms with a raised brow, expecting his opinion to either irritate the hell out of her or just simply prove a valid point. His tone raised as the doors opened and the abrupt sound of a running helicopter pressed loudly against their ears with the hot wind blowing recklessly at the top of the orange desert rock.

"Don't you think we can take care of _ourselves_? We have the technology to take these things down!"

"And risk human casualties?! Fowler as much as I respect you I question your awareness and competence towards the Autobots. They are not '_things_'! If anyone can protect us it's them...and I highly doubt our troops can take down an entire army of Cons with man-made guns."

"Fine, but I have full trust in our soldiers...not these creepy alien-type machines." Their escalated tones grew silent with tension just before Fowler stepped into the back seat of the awaiting helicopter; his eyes expressing his anger and focusing on what was in front of him rather immaturely. Daniella scowled as her clothes were whipped about by the strong currents of air being generated; her arm shielding her face from the dirt and dust that was kicked up by the retreating air vehicle.

As much as she hated to admit it, Fowler wavered her trust in the Bots just slightly. Enough to raise questions within her mind. They never really had explained the war's intentions, nor their place within said battle. But...she'd never asked.

* * *

"Optimus, I need to talk to you. Alone." Britts stormed onto the balcony as soon as the doors permitted her enough space to walk through; her four inch heels clicking against the floor a bit heavier than usual.

Ratchet looked up from his workstation with a raised brow and slightly widened optics at her discourteous entrance. He'd never heard the human address Optimus so coldly, or so hurriedly. In fact her vocal processors proved to be a bit rougher than usual as well. What had happened up there with Fowler to make her so...tense?

The Autobot leader looked to her with pure concern. She seemed worried rather than angered, which could be a bit worse when considering the situation. Her hair was pulled out of that tight bun, and her jacket was unbuttoned comfortably unlike its suffocating appearance from earlier. It had been obvious she was trying to exhibit a professional appearance, but the mech could only wonder if she'd been trying too hard. Optimus looked to his left as the horned, red bot beside him slowly began inching away from their interrupted conversation. Cliffjumper took another few steps back before finally hurrying out of the room. He didn't want to put up with a pissed Britts...it just wasn't worth it.

"Ratchet out."

"Excuse me but I-"

"RATCHET _OUT_." The Medic slowly made his way out of the main room and into the medical room as rudely and harshly commanded. He mumbled something about humans and their arrogance before disappearing down the open hall.

"Optimus you have to promise me something..." Her tone sounded desperate, almost longing as she leaned over the metal bar of the balcony; the toes of her heels barely touching the solid floor.

"Although I am incapable of making a solid promise, I will do my best to conform to your request, Ella." She modestly smiled at the nickname he used when in private, unsure of how it will be taken when heard by his fellow teammates. It was never an act of respect when giving someone a 'pet name'...but he'd found that she didn't mind and usually preferred it.

"You care about the human race, correct?"

"Indeed."

"You would never turn against us, correct?"

"There is no existing reason that I would disclose any information or act with vile intentions against your race." His stiffened nod showed a form of discomfort at her questions. He wasn't lying, she always knew when he was lying. When she would ask of his well-being he would lie considerably well and declare all was good. Each time his optics swerved to the left as if looking closer at an object. It was a simple observation she'd claimed true. In this current position his electric blue orbs remained focused on her and her alone. It irritated the hell out of her when a being who spoke so formally and led a group of aliens set on protecting the Earth would reply almost childishly.

"Then promise me you would never turn against us. Promise me that you'll never side with them or leave our planet vulnerable to the Decepticons. Promise me?"

She sounded afraid, and appeared...sad. Sadness. A human emotion that he'd experienced only a few times in his life-cycle. Yet, even when he concealed such a useless feeling Daniella gave no effort in suppressing it. He felt the need to execute her request even if it had been something unavoidable. Her authoritative figure seemed diminished by her fear as she widened her eyes at the lack of his response.

"I promise you, Daniella. We will never side with the Decepticons, we will never abandon mankind, and we will never relinquish ourselves to them...I will never allow such harmful instances to effect you or your planet in any way." He gave the usual stiff nod as the woman smiled with a look of relief. Her once tensed muscles becoming loose as she exhaled into her palm.

"Fowler put some bad thoughts in my head...I should have never had reservations or uncertainty over the Bots...especially you, Optimus." Her dry lips pressed into a flat line before she licked them and smiled with an apathetic expression.

"It is understandable, and I do not hold you fully accountable for your doubts. If humans had claimed to protect Cybertron, I too would find myself questioning their abilities."

Daniella nearly snorted as she laughed into her hand at his comparison. He'd always been capable of making her smile even when utterly serious in tone.

"I don't think that would be a similar situation...but I would also understand if you and your team were to find mankind's protection a waste of time. I personally find your efforts squandered."

"Your opinion is noted, but it will not result in our departure of this planet. Only when we are fully aware that the human race is safe from Decepticon harm will we retreat to distant locations."

"Your valiant nature tends to concern me, Prime. You're possibly the most selfless person I've ever met." Her lips curved positively as she released a breathy chuckle. The agent rested her elbows comfortably on the balcony rails; her gaze fixated on the mech's faceplate as he rose a brow out of confusion.

Selfless? No. Gallant? Perhaps. He would admittedly agree with said self-definition just by similar comments made to him with positive outcomes.

"You still need a vacation, Boss Bot."

He hadn't known how to respond at the time, his optics focusing on her fragile frame as she leaned casually against the banisters. She always appeared slightly uncomfortable in her clothing of choice, either that or her shoes. Something that tall shouldn't be placed under a human heel...it looked painful. Yet her expression was always a content one given the situation or day. Motor-oil colored hair and matching eyes with a tiny hue of brown were always maintained and brightened. She was more than likely the happiest being he'd ever had the simple pleasure or being exposed to. Her constant smile, her respectful attitude, and her common knowledge made up an amazing femme...one with a decent processor and a cocky personality that even a Decepticon would falter in trying to break.

Optimus held a form of adoration for this particular human agent. Almost favoritism. He enjoyed her general presence, much more than that of the former liaison before her. She was...responsibly humane. Even to his team, all being aliens. She treated them like she did her other agents and squads...Daniella looked at them as if there was no difference between her next door neighbor and Bumblebee. It was reassuring to all the Bots that there were humans who would accept them without hesitation. Agent Britts was one of them.

"Optimus?" He awoke from his daze, still observing her with a steady optic.

"Are you okay?" She cocked her head to the side with pursed lips and an inquisitive appearance.

"I am fine."

"Good...don't make me worry like that." He nearly smiled at her modest grin as she stretched out of her hunched position on the railing.

"Why don't you and the team take a drive? I- "

The familiar ring of a cell phone interrupted Daniella, and caused the agent to groan from irritation before standing straight and aligning her posture with another stretch. She tapped the screen with a forceful thumb before holding the device to her ear, an apologetic look being sent to Optimus as he patiently waited. Her attention was sharpened for a brief moment as her limbs tensed slightly; causing the Prime to stare curiously as she began arguing with the mobile device.

"No, I want them out of the air when confronted with an unknown aircraft. Air force pilots are not equipped with proper training for the situation. Keep a tab on it, and send in unmanned fighters as soon as possible, I don't want casualties." Her voice thickened with a serious air as her limbs became rigid with a sensation of excitement. The touchscreen was sent back into her jacket pocket roughly before she looked back up at the red-painted Semi.

"Lieutenant Koi believes his team has spotted an enemy aircraft flying through prohibited territories. It won't respond."

"Decepticon?" Cliff 'coincidentally' made an appearance after the woman's stern report, his optics burning with an eagerness that Daniella hadn't seen in over a year. It almost hurt her to disappoint the mech, especially as Bee and Arcee made their way in behind him. Had they all been listening in on their conversation? She quickly shook off the thought.

"Unfortunately Cliff, I can't send you guys in."

"What? Why?" A few buzzing chirps erupted from Bumblebee with the same amount of disconcerted curiosity as the horned bot beside him. Arcee crossed her arms, leaning to one hip component as she usually did with a questioning expression.

"We don't know if it's a Con. Even then the jet is flying over a populated area...you're unable to fly, and none of you can exactly blend in with the crowd of a Pakistani village under U.S. protection. I would advise you to stay behind until further notice." There was an important quality of her voice that Optimus couldn't ignore. One that said; shut up, I'm in charge. Of course her discourteous attitude wasn't very pleasing to any of the present Cybertronians, but she made a valid argument...one that the Autobot leader was forced to abide by.

"Who offlined and made you- ?!"

"Cliff..." The mech leaned forward into his interrupted comment; narrowed optics staring Agent Britts down with an enraged glow. He stepped back as Arcee set a hand on his shoulder and murmured his name as a valid warning, his chestplates heaving as if the Bot had sighed. Daniella understood his frustrations, but the fact that he'd voiced his unwarranted opinion in such a violent manner made her wonder if something were wrong. He was never one to be so tense...he was usually laid back and calm when sharing his thoughts and perspectives. As if a cowboy of some sort.

"I understand that you're all antsy, and I also understand that you all want some action in every chance you get...but if we're going to continue this operation as successful as the past three years then I suggest we continue to tolerate the Pentagon's rules. That and some common sense." The brunette continued with a small sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes of relieving a migraine.

"I also understand that obeying me like a leader is quite...unnerving. Especially since the suspicious lack of Con activity. But if you ever use that tone with me again Cliffjumper..."

Bulkhead slowly eased his way out of the room just after arriving to hear her obvious speech of aggravation. Especially when she called Cliff by his full name...it was a sign of recognizable anger.

"...I will dismantle you _myself_ and resign my position before being relieved of my job due to murder." Optimus looked from one to the other with a blank stare, certainly stuck without a plan to relieve the sudden atmosphere of tension both had created. Cliff grinned at the human, humored. She still knew how to take control of any given situation...and perhaps that was why he preferred her over any other agent sent in to tolerate him and the rest of his team. She was a realist, but exaggerated the truth ever so slightly in both reports and threats. Perhaps that's also why Optimus took an obvious liking to Britts as well...even Ratchet and Arcee had both admitted their fond appeal to the organic with little hesitation. What made her even better; she could be fun.

"Don't count on it partner." He watched as her lips spread into a thin smile while crossing her arms over her chest. She enjoyed their banter, especially when revolved around a significant topic. Arcee chuckled.

The brunette's cell erupted once again into a fit of noises and vibrations, an alarm sound echoing into everyone's audio receptors just before she tapped the lower potion of her IPhone to answer.

"Well?" She sounded impatient.

"O-...okay, okay _Lieutenant_! Is it an unknown source or _not?_"

Bulkhead re-entered the room with wandering optics; Ratchet following the larger mech from down the hall.

"Thank you, Lieutenant...that's all I needed to know." Daniella felt the sudden urge to chuck her phone across the room and over the balcony out of stress. There was no Con, in fact the whole situation was one gigantic misunderstanding between U.S. air troops and some poor Afghan sap without a working source of communications in his jet.

Perfect.

"False alarm. Lieutenant Koi should begin searching for a new job..."

"Lieutenant? What's a lieutenant doing taking orders from a simple ground agent?" Ratchet laughed sarcastically into his observation as he made a hand gesture to the woman on the balcony. Had it been in his nature Optimus would have rolled his optics.

"Well my dear Medic...one thing you still don't understand even after two years will answer said question." She sounded reluctant in exposing her answer, as if it would come out facetious.

"And that is?"

"I run this particular operation like a pimp and his girls..."

Her terminology was slightly confusing to the bots as she joked without a valid audience.

"...Anyone who works on patrol, or guard, or even the hardworking men who get called in when a Con is spotted, listen to me. Agent Fowler, however, is considered my superior. I have no idea why...but it's the only thing that forces me to respect the man."

"It seems your position holds more complications that we have perceived..." Prime spoke up again, his gaze entirely focused on the only human in the room as he managed the smallest of smiles.

"Or not." She returned the appreciative remark with a sly smile before making her way to the exit.

"I'll see you all later...more than likely Thursday." She set a lingering finger against the button to open the doors.

"If you need anything, just call."

The doors slid shut as she waved the usual goodbye.

"Sooo..._Ella_, huh?" Cliffjumper grinned into his comment while looking up to Optimus rather deviously. It may not be good dirt...but at least he had some on his leader.

The Prime simply turned around and exited the main room with an unaffected expression; leaving the others, who were obviously confused by the Cadillac's remark, to shrug and follow.

* * *

**Alright. I know, I know. Posting yet _ANOTHER_ story is NOT what I should be doing. I got it. -_-**

**But, when that little plot bunny, soft, fluffy, and small with sharp teeth and bulging red eyes sits in your lap and smiles up at you...you tend to go with the flow. As in the only way your mind won't implode on you for not writing down a good fic.**

* * *

**So, an Optimus x Oc; Prime. Excellent. (cue Wayne's World). **

* * *

**Please review? I love feedback, especially from my usual readers. c:**


	2. Temporary

**Disclaimer: Transformers character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi, (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy. c:**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch2; Temporary**

* * *

"Soo...who was the other person?" Arcee looked at Jack using her rear view mirrors; the slight movement of the Motorcycle's extremities catching the teen's attention. Despite her current lack of features he somehow caught on to her confusion, clearing his throat and oddly tightening his grip on the handles.

"You know...the one that reminds you guys of my mom." He swallowed as they approached a stop-sign.

"Oh." Jack cracked his neck and adjusted his helmet, slightly put off by Arcee's unusually blunt response.

"She was the Agent assigned to us before Fowler. She left awhile ago." An awkward silence slowly tensed the duo as they took off again; the streets being empty as usual during the evenings in Jasper.

"Well...what happened to her?"

He was always so curious...sometimes more so than Miko. The femme made up some valid response, something believable to lift the weight of the truth off her aching shoulders. What had happened to Daniella...was tragic, in the least. She couldn't tell Jack, a sixteen year old kid, a story so...unexplainable. It was a situation that a boy his age might not fully comprehend or understand. Hell, she hadn't even understood the first time she'd heard it. It hadn't seemed like a big deal...but apparently humans had a different perspective. What was lost was more than a tragedy, a painful one at that. Possibly worse than the torture the femme herself had undergone when in the twisted clutches of Arachnid, watching her partner be slaughtered before her very optics. She quickly shook away the thought.

"She-...she just left one day." Cee's tires felt worn against the familiar pavement as she dropped Jack off, his backpack heavier than usual and his feet dragging from a long day of school and, as Miko had stated; 'alien adventure'. He turned to the vehicle, removing the constricting headpiece before raising an eyebrow and nodding in temporary agreement; one eyebrow arched slightly as he turned and headed for the front door, the holoform taking his place.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Arcee. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved a stiff hand, still unsure even as the cycle backed out of his driveway.

"Yea, Jack."

* * *

**Two Years Earlier**

* * *

"Cliffjumper what the hell is this?!"

As soon as those black eyes set themselves upon the red mech, Daniella blew. In her hand...was a small pink paper. A thin one, quaint and simple with its reprimanding description and fine for speeding written on the red lines. A fine that the lovely Agent standing before the entire group had to pay.

"Look Britts it's not like a hit and run or anything, I just-"

"You just cost me two hundred bucks! That was a new pair of shoes!"

"_One_ pair?"

"Shut _up_ Ratchet!" She shook her fisted hand rigorously while tightening the curl of her manicured fingers around the ticket. She exhaled and leaned heavily against the rail of the balcony. How was she supposed to scold an alien robot? Easy; she wasn't. They were nearly two-hundred times her size...you don't scold someone two-hundred times your size. Not unless you wanted to be 'accidentally' crushed by their tires or end up on the heel of their stabilizing servos. Ratchet constantly claimed that she was always in the way...so it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Not to be bossy, but I don't want to see this again. It's not so much the money...but you're better with the law than this, Cliff. To make it worse you didn't even stop when Metro tried to pull you over, luckily I was able to void that charge. So not only am I forced to pay this _lovely_ fine...but I'm also forced to keep you under watch until an unspecified date."

"What?" The red mech seemed almost mocking of her statement as he rolled his optics and gave a goofy grin.

He thought she was joking.

"As much as I hate to see people ordering me _and_ you around, I'll have to oblige. If I don't you could end up stuck with Fowler for the rest of your lives." Daniella gave a weak attempt to enlighten the situation. Ratchet was still silent, and all heads turned the minute Optimus entered the room. Another strenuous sigh scorched the back of her throat as the agent balled the paper up further. A migraine prodded at her skull rather irritably...enough to make the woman want to puke. It was this entire government mess...all because of one little screw up. Was it not expected for alien-fighting cars to receive a speeding ticket? Their expectations were obviously too high.

"Optimus...I need to talk to you as well. Cliff, if you want, take one more ride before you're placed under supervision. Ratchet...leave."

"Ah! Oh, of course!" She couldn't help but smile as the medic sarcastically laughed and left without a second thought. Cliff groaned with narrowed optics before jumping backwards and transforming. He took off, obviously pissed.

"Did I miss some-"

"-Optimus I'm going on a temporary leave. I figured that I should notify you ahead of time just in case my schedule undergoes drastic changes. By November Agent Fowler will be your temporary liaison." He frowned deeper if possible.

"There is obviously something you have been keeping from us, Daniella, and that is not what bothers you. Although it is not my concern I would like to know what exactly it is."

"Nothing's wrong." She crossed her arms, stiffening slightly and holding her breath.

"I never implied that something was wrong..."

The agent narrowed her eyes with a hint of disbelief. Damn that Bot and his tranquil wisdom. He knew exactly how to talk to her...how to find out what bugged her, and in return she could him like a children's book. Yet the two would never admit it to themselves much less each other. Even with his tone being smooth and unpointed she could easily figure that he'd planned for the woman to blurt out the beginnings of her problems without much thought and rather just a jumbled reply of defense. He knew a direct approach would have never gotten her to say a word, but something implied or blatant would have caused her to disclose the information he'd needed. It didn't always work, but when it did it paid off. Some agent she was.

She sighed heavily. There was no way out of this one was there? Nope, of course not. Cornered like always with these giant alien robots.

"I'm pregnant...the baby is due in five months."

Pregnant? This word was new to him. An unknown term he had yet to hear, translate, or witness. It was...awkward to the audio receptors. Plain strange.

Daniella couldn't help but laugh at his usually stoic but equally inquisitive expression. One metal brow raised with the obvious scowl etched onto his faceplate. She cutely snorted into her hand at his confusion; the once serious conversation becoming some kind of comedy to her human ears.

"B-being pregnant means that you're in the process of conceiving a child." He still maintained a blank stare despite her chuckles in between words.

"I'm afraid...that I do not understand."

"Well, unlike technological based beings, human females grow their offspring in their wombs." She untucked her blouse to reveal her clearly pudged stomach before continuing.

"The baby grows for nine Earth months before being born, then the parents of said baby raise it." Daniella smiled as the mech slowly grasped the general concept of a pregnancy. Creation on Cybertron was completely different. Vector Sigma chooses to give an empty shell of a bot life...this seemed almost unavoidable, maybe dangerous depending on the condition of the female.

"Then I fail to see the issue here. I though humans considered a child a blessing, not a problem." Ratchet entered with his usual air of crankiness and an inquisitive frown sculpted onto his lip components. If the Bot actually smiled it might just kill him.

"And why did you not inform us of this earlier?" Optimus added on.

"Oh no...I'm overjoyed that I'm having a baby. It's just...the morning sickness and sleep deprivation slowly begins to ware on a woman. And...well, I figured you knew. I've gained over ten pounds." She smiled flippantly and scratched the base of her skull while setting a firm hand over her bulged stomach.

"Sickness?"

"Gained?"

Daniella sighed again. This would be a long and complicated conversation.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for keeping this so short. Good things will happen, I promise! c:**

**I'd like to thank Deatiled-Reaper for the collaboration offer since there was a cut-off response in my PM. Sorry about that, wacky computer thing. :P**

**Speaking of wacky...posting and updating a story is a complete pain in the ass on mobile. Yes. I'm on my less than intelligent 'smart phone'. The highest in today's awful world-destroying technology. Yay.**

* * *

Could those of you who enjoy the story review? I love, adore, and want feedback, just to know how im doing for you guys. c:

Room for improvement? Please tell me!


End file.
